Explorers of Time
Explorers of Time is the first part of a series written by Dagostino. It is a series majorly based off of The Maze Runner and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (I know. Pokemon. Sad, right?). The plot is so much like the Pokemon game... I just renamed some things. xP Well anyway, this is the page for the first half of the series. I may rename.. but idk. Enjoy! Chapter 1 An explosion of thunder shreds through the sky. The bright flash of light blinds me for a second, and recedes to the clouds. Through the darkness, I feel around to find both my hands linked with another's. The hand is rough and calloused, gripping mine so tightly that I can't feel the tips of my fingers. The two of us are being thrown around in the sky, and I can feel myself slipping away. "Don't let go!" I hear through the roaring wind. Next thing I know, the hand is gone, and I am falling faster than ever. I flail my arms around trying to keep from falling, but the wind is spinning me and whipping me around. I can't break away, I can't save myself. There is another crack, and I'm slammed into a sea of darkness and waves. Slowly, my consciousness is dissolved into the water around me... ---- {C I wake up to waves lapping against me as. My face is buried in the wet sand, and my arms are wrapped around my legs in the fetal position. My head aches, and the light doesn't help. The sound of the sea crashes around me, a sense of nice calmness in the air. The peacefulness of the situation is shattered by a hand pushing my side tentatively. I groan, and open my eyes to see a teenage guy standing over me. He has a young, fresh face, messy brown hair and bright blue eyes that swirled like a river. "You're awake!" he said cheerfully. I groan again, and look around. I'm on a beach. The sun is setting, and the ocean spreads out as far as I can see. "Where am I?" I ask, still observing my surroundings. There is a cluster of rocks to my right, leading into a cave. To my front and left, forest. Way out in the distance, there is a range of mountains rising into the sky. I look back at the boy who's now giving me a curious look. He's kinda short, and skinny too. His skin is golden, and he looks as though he spends a lot of time outside, swimming or something. Not considering the blue swimtrunks and tanktop, of course. "Who are you?" The guy asks, his voice quavering. Who am I? I wonder myself. "I-I don't know..." I say quietly, starting to stand up and bursh myself off. "Where are we?" I wonder, looking around, trying to find something familiar. But there isn't anything I recognize. I don't remember anything. "You're on the beach by Roma Town..." He said cautiously. "Where's that?" I continue. "In Byzantium! Do you even remember your name?" He says timidly. I feel totally lost, because these names mean nothing to me. But when he asks me my name, one word pops into mind. "My name is Dagostino." I say confidently. "That's a mouthful..." The kid says, shaking his head. "I'll just call you Dago. My name's Kip, son of..." He pasues hesitantly, and then says, "Son of Neptune." He hangs his head down sadly, as if embaressed by this. I want to ask who Neptune is, but my thoughs start to drift away to the info I'd taken in. I try to think of random names, places, ideas, but everytime somethign sticks in my head, it drifts away as fast as it came. It's like everything was popped otu of my head, with only a couple hints of what was there before. WIP 07:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dagostino Category:Series Category:Alternate Universe Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Time Traveling Category:Roman Demigods Category:Legacy Category:Kronos Category:Legends of Byzantium